Save You Again
by KanoShin45
Summary: BL and normal Tsuna loses Haru in a buidling that was on fire but before she died she told him one last thing after 2 month a boy appearance and he seem to know Tsuna and now Tsuna realize that Haru dying was no accident and she was trying to tell him something.
1. Kano Ayato

**Chapter 1: Kano Ayato**

* * *

**Title : To save you agian**

**Pairing: Tsuna x Male Haru /Female Haru**

**I'm redoing this story to make it more understanding.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Kano Ayato**

* * *

"I want you to forget about me." A young woman with short brunette hair was standing across from the 10th Vongola boss. She had a smile on her face and looked at the young man like there was nothing wrong.

"Haru!" The young man yelled. He tried to reach for her but when he did she disappeared and only he was left.

"Tsuna." A voice called out his name. The young man opened his eyes and saw he was on his desk and his rain guardian had been trying wake him up.

"Yamamoto." Tsuna spoke. He looked around his surrounding and realize what he had just seen was something from a dream. It was the same dream, it has been three months since one of his close friend had perished.

"Are you okay?" The rain guardian asked in a worried tone. Tsuna nodded his head and gave him a smile to assure him, he was just fine.

"Why do I keep having the same dream?" Tsuna thought. Tsuna still couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't able to save the girl he had fallen in love with, he also regrets not able to tell her how he feels.

**Three months ago**

_Tsuna and his guardians had to go out for some meeting with the 9th that Haru had made for them. So Haru, Kyoko and some others were at the headquarters doing their own work. Haru was with Bianchi doing a secret research._

_"Are you sure you don't want Tsuna to know about this?" Bianchi asked. The pinkette had been worried ever since Haru came and spoke about this research._

_"I don't want to tell him yet." Haru spoke. Her tone was serious, she was serious about what they were doing. "When the time is right Tsuna and the rest will need help?"_

_"I'll go get us some coffee." Bianchi said as she left the research room. Bianchi didn't know that when she left, that it would be the last time she would ever see Haru again._

_Haru was continuing doing her research when she felt something was wrong. The room felt quieter than before. Usual she would always hear noises from outside, like the people in the headquarter talking but she didn't hear a signal sound. She felt something was wrong so she quickly pressed the red button on the computer. Suddenly the door slammed opened. It wasn't Bianchi but a man and he had Kyoko with him. The man had a gun toward Kyoko's head._

_"Haru-chan!" Kyoko cried out. Haru could see that her best friend was frightened. Haru didn't know what to do._

_"I have to save her." Haru thought. I didn't think they would show up so soon. Haru took out what looked like a box weapon from her pocket. She made eye contact with the eye mark on the box then a huge light shined and made the man blind for a few seconds. Haru quickly grabbed Kyoko from the man._

_"How dare you!" The man yelled with angry looking at the brunette. The man then made flames appear on his hands. It didn't look like it was burning him, more like giving him more energy to him._

_"I'll just get rid of the weakest link." He spoke and fired the flames toward Kyoko but Haru was faster and blocked it but the flames hit her._

_"I'm not like Tsuna and the rest but I will still protect Kyoko." Haru thought. Haru could feel the flames burning into her. It was painful but she had to protect Kyoko since she was important to Tsuna._

_At that moment Tsuna and his guardians barged in the room. Tsuna had an angry look in his face when he saw Haru was kneeling down. Blood was coming out of her mouth._

_"Haru-chan." Kyoko said worried, holding her friend._

_"I'm fine." Haru said._

_Haru then realize the man that was there before had disappeared. Haru vision started to disappear slowly and she fell down on the floor but Tsuna manage to catch her before she fell. Tsuna held the brunette in his arms._

_"It looks like my time is up." Haru said._

_"Don't say that." Tsuna yelled. He didn't like the words that came out of her mouth. Haru shook her head, it wasn't goodbye._

_"I'll see you again in my next life." She smiled. Even when she was in pain she was smiling like nothing was wrong._

_"I love you." She spoke the words she had always wanted to say. More of them will come and when they do, you need to be ready._

_"Why are you saying this now?"A small tear fell down Haru's eyes, she didn't want to die, not like this but guess fate wasn't on her side._

_"Tsu, I'm glad I met you." She smiled then her eyes shut closed. Tsuna shook the young woman's body but she didn't move or open her eyes._

_"This is a lie, right." He spoke. He looked at everybody around and realize the woman he held in his arm was indeed gone._

_"Haru!" He cried out. Tears coming out of his eyes. Kyoko couldn't believe this, her best friend was gone._

_"It's my fault." Kyoko cried._

_"It's not your fault." Chrome said giving ginger a pat on her head._

_"But, she protected me and got hurt." Kyoko cried onto Chrome's chest._

_"It wasn't your fault but the bastard who did this." Tsuna said carrying the body of Haru in his arms._

* * *

Tsuna could still remember those events, it was something he didn't like. If only he hadn't gone to that meeting and stayed in the mansion. When he and his guardians had gone to meet the 9th he was confused since he didn't even know there was a meeting with them. That's when Tsuna felt something was wrong and headed back but they were too late.

At Haru's funeral many cried for the loss of such a nice girl, a hard working girl. Tsuna on the other hand didn't cry at all and his guardians knew very well why. Tsuna didn't even want to attend the funeral but he felt he had to since Haru's father would be there as well. After the funeral Tsuna had heard Haru's father would be leaving overseas since he couldn't handle being in Japan any longer.

A young man with black hair with a hint of red in it and brown eyes with hint of green, he wore a white t-shirt with a navy-blue jacket and a black scarf around his neck. He was staring at a familiar house. A house he used to hang out a lot in with his friends. Suddenly the young man heard the door open and quickly hid behind some wall.

"Your mom makes the best meal." The young man could hear the familiar voices. He peeked and saw Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking out.

"We won't have meals like this for a while now." Tsuna said.

The young male took an envelope from his pocket.

"I have to hand this to him, but how?" He thought. He had to do it before the young Vongola leaves. The young men suddenly rushed toward Tsuna and pretend like he bump into him which made him fall.

"I'm sorry." The young man said. The young man then saw Tsuna held his hand out to him. The young man took his hand and thanked him.

"You should be careful." Tsuna said. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new."

"I'm har… At that moment the young man remember something his friend had told him.

_"If you meet somebody you know, do not to give your real name or they might know who you are."_

_"But Haru is a unisex name."_

_"Even so, your appearance is a lot like your female part."_

_"What do you mean by that?" I look different._

_"Just do as you're told."_

"I'm Kano Ayato, nice to meet you." Ayato smiled.

"I'm Sawada Tsunyoshi but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna then pointed at Yamamoto. "This here is my friend Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Where are you from?" Yamamoto asked curious.

"I'm from Italy." Ayato lied. Ayato couldn't tell them the truth, not yet at least.

"You look kind of like somebody I used to know, have we met somewhere before." Tsuna said staring at Ayato. Some sweats drops down making Ayato feel a lot of pressure.

"Maybe he saw him when you walked pass him in Italy." Yamamoto said saving Ayato.

"You guys have been to Italy." Ayato asked even those he knew, he had to play the part.

"Yea we go there for wore." Tsuna said.

Ayato took a glance at his watch and realize the time.

"It was nice meeting you but I have to go now." Ayato said waving his hand to the two as he left.

"That was a close one." He thought. I thought he figure it out who I was. If that person found out about this, he will surely give me a headache.

Tsuna and Yamamoto were about to leave when Tsuna noticed an envelope on the ground.

"Is this Ayato's?" He thought. He picked the envelope up but then he saw the letter was addressed to him. He didn't see the letter there before which confused the brunette.

* * *

Ayato arrived home and found that person on the sofa lying down. Ayato slowly headed toward his room but then a voice stopped him.

"Ayato-kun or should I say Haru-chan, tell me what you did today without lying?"

"You're awake." Ayato said.

"Of course I was waiting for my friend to return with good news about the Vongola."

This young man here is Anzai Shin who is friends with Ayato and the one who saved him. He had blond hair, one side of his front hair is wiped to the side and he has one eye that is blue and the other is golden. He acts like a rich guy since he is one.

"You didn't do anything to reveal yourself did you?" A small chuckle came out of Ayato.

"Now, why would you say that Shin-san?" Shin quickly got up and gave a small glare at the younger male.

"So you did." Shin got up and walked toward Ayato and finch his finger at his forehead. "That's your punishment."

"It wasn't my fault." Ayato pouted.


	2. Crystal

**Title : To Save you again**

**Pairing : Tsuna x Male Haru/Female Haru**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Crystal**

* * *

"Boss, Kyoko is here to see you." Chrome said entering the room with Kyoko beside her.

"Come in." Tsuna gestured. Tsuna hadn't seen Kyoko since Haru's death. It was a big shock for her since it was her best friend. Kyoko still blamed herself for Haru even when everybody told her it wasn't her fault. After the accident Tsuna asked Chrome to look after the ginger.

"How are you doing?" Tsuna asked in a gentle manner.

"I'm alright." Kyoko replied then she took an envelope from her pocket and placed it on Tsuna's desk.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked confused. Kyoko shook her head; even she didn't know what it was. Tsuna then remembered the envelope he had found, he took it out from his pocket.

"They look the same." Tsuna thought.

"I was told to deliver this to oniichan by a young man." Kyoko said. He didn't say what his name was but he told me to give it to the sun guardian.

"That's….Chrome started. Tsuna looked up at his mist guardian and saw her reaction.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked. Chrome then took out an envelope as well.

"This was mailed to me." Chrome said.

Tsuna was getting confused so he opened the envelope he had received. Inside was a necklace with a flame sign but it was in crystal.

"What is this?" Chrome did the same and opened her envelope; inside was same as Tsuna's but there was a sign in mist in crystal.

"I'm betting that all the other guardians got these too." Chrome said looking up at the necklace.

"Kyoko, can I ask you to deliver that envelope to your brother since there is something I have to do."

"I don't mind." Kyoko said bowing to Tsuna and left the room. Chrome followed after Kyoko since she had to make sure she would be fine.

Later that day Tsuna had requested a meeting in his office and had told his guardians to be there.

"What's this about?" Hibari said looking bored. I have things to do.

"You jerk, let the boss explain." Gokudera yelled pointing at Hibari.

"I have gathered all of you here since I have received an envelope with a necklace in it and you guys should have the same."

"Oh you mean this." Yamamoto said taking the necklace from his pant pocket. The rest took their necklace off as well.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" Tsuna called out.

"It's Bianchi, I have brought tea."

"Come in." Tsuna said. Bianchi placed the tea in the middle of a table and pour everybody some. Bianchi then noticed the necklace that they were holding.

"Why do they have those?" She thought staring at them.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked when he noticed the pinkette staring at them.

"Those necklace." Bianchi said. Tsuna and the rest stared at her and finished her to continue what she was saying.

"Those are the necklace that Haru was working on the night she died." Bianchi finally said what was on her mind. It wasn't easy keeping this secret to herself. "Haru made those necklaces since she thought you guys would need it when gaining more power."

"Why would Haru do that?" Tsuna asked.

"Haru had that she wanted to help support you guys so she had been doing research."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Gokudera asked.

"It's what Haru wanted." Bianchi said before leaving the room.

"Haru was doing this for us." Tsuna said looking at the necklace.

* * *

Ayato had just arrived home and had found his friend on the sofa again. It was the same every day, his work always makes Shin tired.

"I'll make some lunch." Ayato thought as he headed to the kitchen and started making something. The sound that Ayato was making had woken the blond up.

"Your home." Shin said poking his head in the kitchen. Did you deliver them all?

"Yea I did, it's a bit sad to see them." Ayato said. Shin patted the younger man's head and smiled.

"The time will come when you can talk to them normally without disappearing."

"By the way, if you were going to bring me back to life why male." Ayato asked disappointed since he had to do everything that males do.

"I didn't have any female parts but I just wanted to see you as a male, since you are so cute."

"I knew it you just wanted to see me as male." Ayato glared at Shin.

"Don't give me that look, at least you're alive." Shin laughed it off.

"You homo." Ayato mumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something my dear Haru-chan?" Shin said leaning in closer to Ayato. Ayato shook his head.

Ayato and Shin sat down in the dining room and started eating their lunch.

"I got some information for you." Shin said. I'll give it to later.

"That man is still obsessed over you." Shin said in an annoyed voice.

"That man." Ayato thought. When he was still female known as Haru Miura, she had done many research and was working a lot because of her work and she met with a young man that was around the same age. Haru realize later on the man had feeling for her but tried to not notice it, that's when Haru found out that man was an enemy.

"I saw him at your grave." Shin said. I'm glad you turned him down when you guys were working together."

"It's more like pretending." Ayato thought.

"By the way what powers do those necklace hold?" Shin asked curious.

"It depends on the person and how well they can use it." Ayato said taking out a prototype necklace from his pocket. Too bad I can't use it since I'm no guardian." Ayato said.

"The enemy will be appearing real soon now, won't they." Shin said.

"Yep, and when they do I will be ready." Ayato smiled. Not as Miura Haru but as Kano Ayato.

* * *

"Chrome, I'm fine." Kyoko said. Chrome and Kyoko had been hanging out when Chrome noticed that the ginger was looking a bit pale.

"Are you sure?" Chrome asked in a worried tone.

"Yep." Kyoko smiled. Even when Kyoko smiled the pineapple head was worried since her friend was pregnant.

"I wish Haru could have seen this baby when I have it." Kyoko spoke in a sad tone.

"She's never going to over this, is she?" Chrome thought. Chrome took Kyoko's hand. It was warm and soft.

"Even if Haru isn't here that doesn't mean she isn't watching over you and everybody else." Chrome smiled.

"You're right." Kyoko smiled back. Kyoko then held onto her belly and rubbed it.

* * *

Ayato had headed out to town for a walk. He was walking and reading the documents that Shin had given him. He didn't want to read it at home since Shin was sleeping and he snores so loud, that he can't even concentrate.

"I swore he snores like a pig." Ayato said. Ayato stopped dead in his track when he saw two familiar faces sitting on a bench. Kyoko then looked up and saw Ayato was staring at her.

"You're the boy who gave me the envelope." Kyoko spoke. Chrome looked up at Ayato after Kyoko had spoken.

"Why did you send us these?" Chrome asked.

"How do I explain this?" Ayato thought.

Suddenly Ayato sensed something was coming. Chrome must have sensed it too since she took out her trident.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Stay still." Chrome assured Kyoko.

"I didn't think you were that smart to sense me." A young man appeared that looked like a same age as them. He had long white hair tied into a pony tail with blue cat ears on his head and purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Chrome yelled. He had never seen this man before. Ayato on the other hand had seen this man before but it was by accident.

"You!" The young man pointed at Ayato after recognizing him.

"Do you know him?" Chrome asked.

"I don't have a clue who he i." Ayato said.

"How dare you forget who I am after what you did to me?" The young man yelled.

_Ayato then recalled where he met this man. Ayato was doing some shopping when he saw the white haired man with another young man with blond hair and he had what looked like black car ear on top of his head, he had pink eyes. Ayato couldn't stop stare at the man with ears on his head._

_"Is there a cosplay going on?" Ayato didn't realize he had spoken loud and a bunch of people started gathering. Some woman started to touch on the boy's ear, from the looks of it they were not pleased._

_"My bad." Ayato thought. But he couldn't help but laugh out loud. He didn't realize that his all eyes were on him now. "Why are they wearing cat ear?" The laugh was getting louder and louder._

_"Are they trying to be like cats?" Suddenly Ayato felt a presence and it was in front of him._

_"Are you trying to make fun of us?" The white haired said in an angry tone. He was giving him an evil glare._

_"Akemi, don't get that upset over this." The other man said._

_"But Itsuki, you look more mad than I do." The man called Akemi was right since the one called Itsuki was glaring at Ayato too._

_Ayato didn't have time for this but he wanted to do something before he left. He quickly touched both their ears, it was so soft, it made Ayato so happy. Ayato then realize the boys looking more scary than before._

_"Look UFO." Ayato pointed up which made the two stare up. That's when Ayato flee from the two._

_"What a bunch of idiot?" Ayato thought._

"Your Idiot number one." Ayato mumbled.

"I heard that." Akemi yelled in angry.

Suddenly a purple glow of light appeared and the other young man that Ayato had met stood beside Akemi in the air.

"Now, idiot number two is here." Ayato said. Ayato still could remember how stupid they looked when looking up at the sky for UFO.

* * *

**There going to be a lot of OC**


	3. Changling

**Title : To save you agian**

**Pairing: Tsuna x Male Haru /Female Haru**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Changling**

* * *

"We didn't come here to deal with you." Akemi said. The two looked at Chrome and Kyoko.

"You are the mist guardian." Itsuki said staring at Chrome. Chrome took out her trident, she was ready to attack but then Ayato went in front of her.

"You shouldn't do this here." Ayato said. The boy pointed to the directions that there were still people around.

"You should use your illusions." Ayato said.

"How do you know that I can use illusions?" Chrome asked but no answer came from Ayato.

"By the way isn't it better to find her a place for her to be safe." Ayato said pointing at Kyoko. Ayato was right and Chrome couldn't deal with the two alone while protecting Kyoko alone.

"I got to go now." Ayato said. He started to walk away which surprised everybody. Help is on the way."

Ayato just suddenly disappeared and suddenly Gokudera and Yamamoto had arrived to help. Just like what Ayato had told Chrome.

"Who was he?" Chrome thought.

"Just when we thought we could take out the weakest link." Akemi complained. He didn't like dealing with a lot of the guardians all together. Let's come back."

"Alright." Itsuki said. They then snapped their fingers and disappeared.

"Who were they?" Gokudera asked.

"Not sure." Chrome replied. Chrome turned to look at Kyoko. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kyoko replied. Kyoko felt a familiar feeling when she saw that young man like she had met the boy somewhere before but she couldn't remember where.

* * *

Ayato had returned home and saw Shin was doing some research once again.

"I got something interesting to show you." Shin said when he heard Ayato enter the house.

"What is it?" Ayato asked. Shin turned and looked at Ayato and gave the boy a ring. It looked like the Vongola rings that the guardians wore.

"I made this especially for you." Shin said. You put the ring on and just press the top." Ayato did as he was told and once he pressed the top a huge glow appeared. Ayato closed his eyes and the next moment he opened he realizes his body was changed.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked. Ayato ran toward a mirror and saw his true form. His female form. A girl with brunette hair appeared with her right side of her hair tied. She had a small hat on the left side of her hair. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was yellow with a bowtie and black dress covers it with buttons in the middle of the dress. She also wore long black boots.

"This is just tempertory." Shin said. You can change anytime but you your true self is a male now."

"It's great to be female again." Ayato said.

"Even so, don't let your guard down if those men knew you were alive."

"I know." Ayato said. I'm no long Miura Haru since the moment I turned male but since I am female I will take this name once again."

"Haru-chan." Shin said. I know what you are thinking?"

"Then you know what I'm going to do?" Haru said. I'm going to sneak into the Vongola headquarters and get the documents that I have left and since I am still Haru my finger prints will still work.

"Even if I said no you wouldn't listen." Shin said. But be careful and also don't let anybody see you even in your female form.

"I won't." Haru said.

"Here." Shin said handing the brunette a mask.

"What's this for? Haru asked. Shin had given the brunette a fox mask.

"So your face won't be seen."

* * *

That evening Haru sneaked into the mansion. She was that not many people were working that evening so it was easy for her to get inside the mansion. She hurried to the lab where she worked before. She placed her hand on the scanner so the door would open. Once opened she went inside.

"Still the same as ever." Haru thought. Haru then looked around the room for the documents that she was looking for. If she remembered correctly she placed it in the last drawer. She went to the drawer and there it was untouched.

"Who are you?" A familiar pink-haired opened stood at the doorway staring at Haru. She walked closer to the brunette.

"I didn't think anybody would notice me coming in beside you." Haru said. Of course the person she once worked will would find out if somebody came in.

"Why are your finger-prints like Haru's?" Bianchi asked.

"I wonder why?" Haru replied. Of course because she was the real deal.

"You sound a bit familiar." Bianchi said. Haru didn't have the time to deal with Bianchi now.

"Sorry but I need you to sleep." Haru said as she took out a spray from her pocket and sprayed it on the pinkette and suddenly she fainted but Haru caught her before falling onto the floor. Haru pressed the ring and turned back into male form and carried the fainted woman and put her on the bed that was in the lab.

"Sorry." Ayato said and took the documents and left the mansion. That one was close one; good think Shin gave me the spray before I left."

"Did he know that I was going to run into someone?" Ayato thought.

* * *

Tsuna and Dino were in a hospital. Only the people in the Vongola and who are close knew about the fact that they didn't bury Haru.

"Are you sure we shouldn't bury her?" Dino asked the brunette.

"Not yet." The brunette said. The moment that Haru had passed away Tsuna felt a surge full of energy coming from her but didn't understand why so to find out he put her in the hospital. I know she should pass away peacefully but not yet."

Tsuna stared at Haru, she looked like she was sleeping but she wasn't. She wasn't ever going wake up anytime soon. Her life had been taken and Tsuna will do anything to kill the person who did this. Dino felt a vibrate and took out his phone from his pocket.

"Hello." Dino spoke. A shock look was on Dino after hearing the voice.

"What?" Dino said in shock. He shut his phone and stared at the brunette.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked.

"Spanner and Irie found Bianchi lying on the lab bed and when she woke up she said there was somebody in the lab that she didn't know wearing a fox mask."

"Somebody snuck in." Tsuna said.

"Yea and Bianchi said nothing was damaged but the person took off with one of Haru's documents."

"What?" Tsuna remembered those documents. Haru had told Tsuna and the others not to tell them since it was important to her. She always kept it in the last drawer untouched.

"Was the person recorded?" Tsuna asked.

"They are looking into it now."

"Let's head back." Tsuna said touching Haru's cheek one last time before leaving the room with Dino following right behind him.

* * *

Once Ayato got home a glare was shock toward him.

"Shin-san, that's scaring me." Ayato said. Can you stop glaring at me like I'm the enemy?"

"I knew it somebody saw you." Shin said.

"How do you know that?" Haru asked surprised.

"It's not easy to figure out when the smell of the bottle is on you." Shin said. You're also back in your male form."


	4. Lies

**Title : To save you agian**

**Pairing: Tsuna x Male Haru /Female Haru**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Lies**

* * *

The Vongola and his guardians were looking at the camera, they had caught the person on the video but they couldn`t see the face but made everybody confused was that it looked like the person who arrived was female but then when leaving was male.

"This is confusing." Gokudera yelled. The storm guardian had went to see his sister before coming to back to the headquarter. Bianchi was doing much better.

"Find out who this person is?" Tsuna announced to his guardians.

"Yes." Everybody said. Everybody was left expect for the cloud guardian.

"Is something wrong?" Tsuna asked when he saw the cloud guardian didn't leave the room. The cloud guardian walked to Tsuna's desk and faced the brunette.

"I found some clips that weren't recorder on that camera." Hibari said. It was in the lab where Bianchi was found."

"In the lab." The brunette said. I don't remember there being a camera there."

"Me either." Hibari said and gave the USB to Tsuna and left the room. Tsuna turned his laptop on and put the USB in. He then opened the folder where the video was in. He was shocked when he saw a familiar boy's face.

"Isn't he the one who bump into that day and after he left I found the envelope?" He remembers the day clearly.

"I think I have to meet this boy to know everything." He said.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in." Tsuna called out.

Chrome walked into the room.

"Boss, there something I need to talk to you about." She spoke with a serious expression on her face.

"What is it?" Tsuna asked staring back at the girl.

"Yesterday when I was out with Kyoko two guys attacked us." Chrome said. The two looked strange for human and there was another one who was there who seemed to know them but didn't attack us."

"What did they want?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not sure because right after the other boy left, they disappeared since Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived."

"I see." Tsuna replied.

"The boy didn't seem like a enemy but there was a familiar aura around him." Chrome said.

"Do you know what he looked like?" Tsuna asked.

"He had black hair with hint of red in it and brown eyes with a hint of green in them." Chrome said. He also had a red scarf around his neck.

"That sound just like that boy." Tsuna thought.

"Chrome, does the boy look like him." Tsuna said turning his laptop to the girl. Chrome had a shock look on her face.

"So it is him." Tsuna said. If you see him again let me know right away."

"Okay." Chrome replied.

* * *

"It seem like you were not careful." Shin said. Even after what Shin had said Haru had manage to get caught on camera.

"What do you mean?" Ayato asked. I was sure to not get caught in any of those cameras."

"You do know I work in the Vongola headquarters." Shin said.

"Yea." Ayato replied.

"Well, I overheard a meeting with Tsuna and his guardians and found out you were on camera and Hibari seemed to found a camera in the lab."

"In the lab." Ayato then remember when he was still Haru that he placed a camera in the room so she wouldn't forget where she put things since she was really forgetful.

"They are looking for you." Shin said. What are you going to tell them when they find you?"

"I'll think of something." Ayato said.

"I can't help you out when they find you?"

"I know." Ayato said. I'll know what to do when the time comes."

* * *

After his conversion with Shin, Ayato decided to do some research on his own. He remembered when he was still Haru that one of the traitor was working somewhere outside near the headquarters.

"This reminds me the time that we all went for a picnic." Ayato said. It was the time that everybody lived such peaceful lives.

Suddenly Ayato sense something was coming toward him. He managed to dodge it just before it hit him. Ayato looked at the spark of lighting that almost hit him.

"Who's there?" Ayato yelled. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming toward him. A familiar man appeared, the same traitor that started it all.

"You." The man said. It seem like the man had recognized Haru right away. I didn't think you were still alive."

"And you're the same as ever." Ayato replied.

"To think you turned into a male." The man licked his lips then then took out something familiar to Haru.

"That's…"

"That's right, Haru-chan, this is the device that you made and tried to hide it but before I killed you I manage to find the last one."

"You won't get away." Ayato yelled."

"Yes I will, even if I am not part of Vongola anymore."

"What do you mean?" Haru asked confused.

"Because of you, they manage find out I was a traitor." The man spoke. You left a camera in the lab that I wasn't award of but it's better this way." He laughed.

"I think that camera would help." Ayato thought. Suddenly Ayato heard more footsteps coming toward him.

"The group is finally here." The man spoke.

"Saru." Tsuna yelled. The man called Saru didn't say word but his expression still had a smile on his face.

"I would like to stay and chat but I got things to do." Saru said disappearing in green lighting.

* * *

The brunette turned toward the boy that was standing there. The boy that Tsuna had met before by accident.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked. You seem familiar somehow." Ayato turned to Tsuna and the rest of the guardians.

"I'm Miura Haru's younger brother." Ayato said. He made the lie up so fast since he didn't think that he was going to bump into Tsuna and his guardians this soon.

"Brother." Gokudera and Yamamoto said in union.

"No wonder he seemed familiar." Tsuna said. The brunette then held out the necklace that she had send in the envelope.

"Why did you send us these?" The brunette asked.

"Haru told me to send those." Ayato said. Her last will after she died."

"Haru never mention a brother before." Chrome said. I'm close to her and yet she didn't tell me." Chrome looked like she was really disappointed.

"We weren't close since I lived overseas." Ayato lied once again. He didn't' think he was going lie this much.

"Lying will get you nowhere." Ayato could hear Shin say those words in his head.

"Do you know about these necklaces and how to use them?" Tsuna said. We tried using them but it won't work.

"It's just like your Vongola rings." Ayato said. The boy quickly shut his mouth with his hands.

"Did Haru tell you that too?" Tsuna asked. I told her not to tell anybody about the mafia."

"She told me because I was the only one she could tell how to use these necklace."

"You're the one who sneaked into the headquarter the other day right." Tsuna asked.

"Yea, that was me."

"Why did you sneak in?" Chrome asked.

"I had to get the documents that I had done….I mean Haru had done so I could do some research for her."

"That makes sense but why didn't you just come talk to us that you were her brother." Gokudera asked a bit annoyed by Ayato's sneakiness.

"Ma, ma." Yamamoto said calming the silver hair boy down. Haru could see that those two hadn't changed one bit.

"Can I speak to you more about this?" Tsuna said. I like to continue this back at the headquarters.

"I don't mind." Ayato said.

"I don't have a choice since I lied about who I am." He thought.


End file.
